


All About Us

by TidbitsAndThoughts



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room
Genre: F/M, Song fic, my favorite kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidbitsAndThoughts/pseuds/TidbitsAndThoughts
Summary: It's the New Year's party at Scotland Yard and Lucy dragged her Prof onto the dance floor! The fic was inspired by "All About Us" by He Is We Feat. Owl City! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnLE_2txSIA





	All About Us

Soft, airy music gently filled the room and hushed chattering between the onlookers kept in tempo while those in the middle of the dance floor waltz around the room. Alfendi Layton tugged at the sleeves of his tux as he stood back in the corner. He felt hot and trapped with the exit on the opposite side of the large make-shift ballroom. He didn't quite understand how his assistant, Lucy Baker had managed to drag him all the way to Scotland Yard's New Year's Eve party.

There was a light laugh and Alfendi's golden gaze flickered over to where Lucy was dancing with Sniffer. Her flowing golden ballgown with salmon-pink accents billowed around her as she twirled. She really did look beautiful in that dress. Her bright scarlet eyes were glimmering in the light and seemed to compliment the gold and pink colors that clad her figure. Her smile was pure and genuine, and Alfendi found himself thinking that maybe it was all worth it; coming down to the hot and cramped room just to see her smile like that.

As Sniffer and Lucy disappeared from Al's view behind a mass of people, Alfendi looked down at his tux. It was a silver/grey color, with a blue and red striped tie around his neck and a grey top-hat with a matching stripe perched on his head. Lucy had picked it all out- not even with his help either- she had come up to his apartment fifteen minutes before the party and demanded that he change into the outfit she brought and come with her. He had hoped to spend New Year's Eve alone, but Lucy insisted he come and celebrate with everyone else.

The music changed and Alfendi looked down at his wrist. He let out a sigh as his watch indicated that there was still three hours until midnight. Three more hours of standing in the corner, he mused as a shadow loomed over him. Perhaps he could fake an upset stomach, the eggnog over at the refreshment table did seem a bit suspicious....

“Prof!” A voice cut through his thoughts.

Alfendi glanced up curiously, meeting a pair of blood-red eyes. He smiled calmly at his assistant and brought his hand to the brim of his top hat, mimicking a move he had seen his father do countless times before.

“How are you doing, Lucy? You seem to be enjoying yourself.” He lowered his hand awkwardly. Yeah, he was pretty sure his dad was the only one who could pull off such a move.

“Aye!” Lucy beamed, her smile causing Alfendi's heart to flutter. “this is right fun! But why are ya standin' in th' corner?” She tilted her head, her caramel colored hair swishing gently.

“Ah, dancing really isn't my area of expertise.” Alfendi admitted. He smiled and lifted his hand. “You, however, seem to be doing excellently. Why don't you go get ready for the next dance? I hate to distract you.” Lucy frowned at his answer, seeming a tad hurt. Alfendi's eyes widened as he tried to figure out what he had said, but before he could ask, Lucy visibly perked up at the changing music and held out her hand.

“Take my 'and, Prof,” Lucy grinned as a gentle wave of music filled the room.

“Wha-” Alfendi shook his head, taking a step back. “I don't think that's a good idea. You go find Sniffer again, or someone else who clearly has a better idea of what he's doing.”

“Nowt t'worry about,” Lucy took a step forward, pushing her hand towards Alfendi. “I can learn ya!”

“Lucy, I really don't-” Alfendi tried to object, but Lucy was having none of it.

“Come on, Prof!” She snatched his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor with the other couples. Alfendi protested, but soon froze up as he found himself in the middle of the room with Lucy holding his hand. He felt his heart drop into his stomach as Lucy turned to face him.

She took his right hand and placed it just above her waist. Flustered, Alfendi's heart pulsed rapidly as Lucy tenderly moved her left hand onto his shoulder. She moved close to him, filling the air with her scent of some sort of flower mixed with a bit of vanilla, and gave his left hand a squeeze as she moved it out to the side.

“Ready, Prof?” Lucy smiled as the music picked up and everyone began dancing around them.

“I don't really have much of a choice.” Alfendi exhaled sheepishly. Lucy giggled and, as the next stanza of music began, led him about the room.

At first, it was slow going. Alfendi looked down at his feet, confused by Lucy's quick movements as he helplessly tried to follow her. She led him patiently through the song, dancing fluidly as she dragged him along. Alfendi clutched her waist and hand, worried that if he didn't hold on he would lose her and end up floundering in the dance floor. Lucy smiled and her grip loosened on his hand.

“I'm going t'spin ya, Prof, ready?” She asked.

“What?!” Alfendi looked up fearfully. Spin? He could barely keep up with their movement now! But Lucy only smiled confidently, pulling her hand away from his shoulder and leaning back as she shifted her right hand and gave him a twirl.

The room spun and Alfendi found himself struggling to keep his bearings as the room and light whirled around him. Suddenly, it came to an abrupt halt and he was in Lucy's firm hands again. His heart gave a leap as he held her gaze. His feet moved in time with the music and he wondered if he was actually doing it. However, his excitement was short lived because his foot landed onto something uneven and lumpy.

“Ah! Lucy, I didn't mean to-!” He cried as he quickly pulled his foot away from hers. Lucy winced a bit but her smile never faltered.

“It's alright, Prof, ya can step on my feet. It were only a mistake.” She reassured as she continued to lead him faithfully across the dance floor. Alfendi's held her gaze with his golden eyes large and worried, but they soon softened and his lips curled gently.

“Lucy...” he breathed.

“Jist keep your eyes on me, an' everything will click.” Lucy explained, holding his gaze. And he did.

The dance ended, and Alfendi felt he had managed to get down a few of the steps. He and Lucy released and the next dance began. Lucy gave him an eager look, asking if he wanted to give it another go. Alfendi, flabbergasted that she would want to dance with him again even though he was sure he mangled her feet, tried to suggest that they sit down for a bit. Lucy frowned, the light in her scarlet irises dimming, and Al felt his heart stop.

“Alright, just once more.” He had sighed. Lucy squealed with delight, and they got into position yet again.

This time, a sweet sounding song with lyrics about love floated through the room. The dance took flight with the ardent music and Alfendi and Lucy flew across the room. Alfendi smiled as his feet kept up with Lucy and the notes. Lucy caught his smile and beamed at him, giving him an encouraging look that filled him with a tender warmth.

Suddenly, Alfendi began to notice something strange, and from the way Lucy was glancing around curiously, she had noticed it too. Everyone was watching them. All the eyes of their fellow co-workers, dancers and onlookers, were on Alfendi and Lucy.

Alfendi's cheeks flushed and his hands started to shake. Oh, he could just imagine all of the things they would say when they left the dance floor. Hilda might make fun of his dancing, Florence and Dustin would tease him about Lucy, and he was probably making a fool of himself. A hand squeeze caused him to return his nervous gaze to his partner who gave him a reassuring look.

“It's alright, Prof,” Lucy leaned close and whispered in his ear, her warm breath tickling his skin. “Imagine it's jist you an' me. We're doin' this right.” Alfendi let out a quivering exhale before nodded.

“Lead the way then, Lucy.” He offered her a nervous smile. “I'll follow.”

The music continued and the room swirled around Al and Lucy as they kept in time to the gentle music about young love. As they danced, Alfendi tried to ignore the onlookers and their occasional affectionate cooing as he held Lucy's gaze and listened to the lyrics.

It was odd, he thought, how his heart seemed to beat in time to the song about being close to the one you loved. He would never have listened to the song on his own accord, but it was horribly relevant for some reason. He couldn't figure out why, but he could understand the way the singer's voice cracked as he sung about being needing to hold his love close. The inspector's heart thumped against his chest and he looked down at Lucy thoughtfully. He really wanted to hold her.

Alfendi pulled back a bit, startled by his own thoughts. Lucy thought he intended to twirl her, so she pulled back too, getting ready to spin. Alfendi quickly followed and let her whirl before pulling her back into him. However, as he pulled her back, Lucy tripped and fell into his chest. He caught her, but he worried that his heart was thumping loud enough for all the room to hear. She smiled up at him shyly, apologizing as she pulled away. He felt a sort of emptiness as she stepped back.

He really wanted to hold her.

The music continued on and Alfendi watched Lucy tenderly. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about her was different, or perhaps it was he that changed. Nevertheless, there was something about his assistant that night that made him question the way his heart pounded as he watched her. Was it the music that awakened his sudden longing for her body pressed against his? No, he felt that perhaps these new-found affections weren't as new as he felt them to be. From the throbbing in his chest he knew they were there for a long time, he simply never noticed.

The music reached its climax and Alfendi noticed Lucy's gaze dim. Was she tired? Was she bored of dancing with him? That thought made his heart plummet. He would just have to test out that theory.

Feeling brave, Alfendi edged closer to Lucy as they danced. The young detective constable looked up curiously. Alfendi gave her a calm smile and pulled her closer. She let out a startled gasp and Alfendi wondered if he was making a mistake. But Lucy, upon finding herself pressed against his body, let her head slip into the crook of his neck. Alfendi let out a relieved sigh and he tilted his head against hers.

“Lucy,” he mumbled, nuzzling his nose into her sweet-smelling hair.

“Prof,” Lucy whispered with a voice laced with giggles. A hushed gasp came from the onlookers and a few voices cried out in approval. Alfendi ignored them, he only cared about the lovely girl in his embrace.

“Do you hear that, Lucy?” He asked, his voice husky and low.

“Aye, Prof,” Lucy chuckled, rubbing into him as they slowly danced. His heart fluttered as he held his Lucy, his love.

“They're playin' our song.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic from my tumblr I'm posting here. Brief corrections but not much! This is one of my favorite songs and thus one of my favorite fics~


End file.
